New Rules
Most firearms have either break open single shot actions or revolving ammunition cylinders and load from the breech. An alchemical explosive is used in place of gunpowder. It is manufactured in solid chunks that look like brownish glass and comes fused to a conical round. Since the explosive is solid and fused to the round, there is no need for a shell casing. The explosive is detonated by being struck with a specific cantrip that is cast on the gun's hammer. Almost all guns have rifled barrels. Armor is obsolete, and replaced by the defense bonus system from Unearthed Arcana. Reloading a firearm is a move action unless otherwise specified in the weapon's description. The rapid reload feat reduces this to a free action. Add your dexterity modifier to all firearm damage rolls with one handed firearms, one half your dexterity damage for firearms held in your off hand, and one and a half times your dexterity to firearm damage rolls with two handed firearms. You may grip a one handed firearm with two hands to treat it as a two handed firearm for this purpose. Attaching a bayonet to a weapon is a move action. The weapon must be a two handed firearm (pistol bayonets exist, but are fairly useless) with a bayonet lug. While the bayonet is attached you take a -2 penalty to all ranged attack rolls with the weapon due to the bayonet messing with the weapon's balance. A bayonet deals 1d6 piercing damage with a 20/x2 critical and weighs 2 pounds, and is treated as a two handed melee attack. A firearm with a bayonet attached has a 10 foot reach, but unlike most reach weapons can strike opponents adjacent to the wielder, but at a -5 penalty to attack rolls. A bayonet can be braced against a charge. You may strike an opponent with the butt of a firearm. Two handed firearms do 1d6 damage and one handed firearms do 1d4 damage. This is bludgeoning damage, and the critical threat is 20/x2. A character proficient with a firearm is also proficient with an attached bayonet or when using the butt as a weapon. If a weapon is capable of automatic fire, you may use this setting. Make an attack roll against a 10 by 10 foot area. If successful, everything in the area must make a reflex save of DC 10 plus twice the shooter's dexterity modifier or take full damage from the attack. You must fire 10 rounds to use automatic fire. If you cannot do this, you may not use automatic fire. If you successfully hit a target with 3/4 or 9/10 cover with a ranged attack, you treat your roll as being 5 higher than it actually was for the purpose of determining whether you threaten a critical hit and for the purpose of confirming the critical hit. This is because a target with that much cover is likely only exposing the head or upper chest, so while that person is harder to hit with gunfire, any shot that does hit is very likely to have hit something vital. Making a charge attack against somebody armed with a firearm provokes an attack of opportunity from that person. This attack is made halfway through the charge, and if hit you must make a fortitude save against DC 10 plus the dexterity bonus the shooter applied to the attack or stop your movement immediately. This the only time ranged attacks of opportunity may be made. A full attack is not a full round action, it is a standard action. This is intended to allow a character to make a move action and a full attack in one round, making combat more mobile. Since reloading is a move action, you do not need to skip your full attack for that round to reload your weapon. Shotguns are not area effect weapons. They are aimed at a specific target. Unlike with other two handed ranged attacks, shotguns add full dexterity to attack and damage rolls, not 1 1/2 times dexterity. This is because shotguns are not precision weapons. However, shotguns are not difficult to aim, and the target takes a 1d4 penalty to defense (which is one's armor class). Shotguns do 2d8 damage with a 20 foot range increment, have a capacity of one for single barrel and two for double barrel designs, and have the weights and prices listed above. They are two handed weapons, and cannot be used for full attacks. If you fail a knowledge check, you may retry it by making use of a library. There are many different types of library, such as public school and university libraries, public libraries, privately owned libraries, and so on. If you have access to a library you may take 20 on your knowledge check by spending 1d4 hours reading. A library may not cover the topic you are looking for. For example, a medical university may have a library that lacks information about the history of witchcraft. The GM decides whether or not a library does not cover a specific topic. If it does not cover the topic, you may not use it to take 20 on a knowledge check, but may still use it to retry a check. The following knowledge categories exist in Devaia: *Arcana *Engineering *Geography *History *Society (Mixture of Knowledge: Local, Knowledge: Nobility, Knowledge: Current Events, and Knowledge: Pop Culture) *Nature *Religion and Culture *Medicine Armor is obsolete in Devaia, and no longer worn. To make up for the lack of armor, all characters gain a defense bonus. Armor class is renamed defense. Some feats or class features that are designed for crossbows would logically function with guns. The GM is the arbiter of this. New Feat: One Handed Reload Prerequisites: Dexterity 13 Benefit: With this feat, you may reload a one handed firearm using the same hand that is holding the firearm. This is still a move action (or a free action with the rapid reload feat). Normal: It takes both hands to reload a one handed firearm. Category:Devaia